What Should Have Happened
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: What if Sirius had gone to see Peter a little earlier? What if he had managed to get to the Potters before Voldemort? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

My take on the majorly overdone but the brilliant idea of what would have happened if Lily and James had survived that night in 1981

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

* * *

><p>What Should Have Happened<p>

Sirius was putting away the things from the last meeting. He would have to send a letter to James and Lily; he didn't see the point as it would be just like the last one: no change. They were no closer to catching Voldemort than they were eleven years ago. He looked out the window and saw the muggle children running around playing and trick or treating. That should be Harry's life; not being cooped up in a house all day. His eyes glanced over the last letter Lily had sent him and the picture of Harry on his new broom. He wished he could have been there for his Godson's birthday.

Lily had said that James was feeling restless. Sirius felt sorry for him. James had never been one to stay in the house all day, let alone all year. True it was necessary but he knew he would never be able to do it.

It was almost mid – night and he had planned to go to bed as he had to get up at six in the morning to get to work. He had opened the door of his bedroom when he remembered something. No one had been to check up on Peter for the past week. Immediately he apparated to Peter's hide out.

He went to knock on the door but something made him stop. He felt very uneasy. So instead he walked straight into the house. The uneasy feeling just got worse as he saw no one was there.

"Wormtail? Wormtail where are you?" this isn't good, Sirius disapparated. He couldn't believe it. Peter was the spy? No there had to be another explanation. With a crack he appeared in a small village where muggles were celebrating Halloween, Godrics Hallow. He ran to the Potter's cottage and slammed the door open.

James came sprinting out into the hall; his expression was one of pure shock.

"Sirius what in bloody Merlin are you doing here?"

"You need to get out of here; take Lily and Harry and go somewhere safe." James face changed from shock to confusion.

"Sirius?" the two men turned to see a woman with a waterfall of long dark red hair and startling green eyes, holding a small dozing child with a tuff of jet black hair. If his eyes had been open he would have had the same startling eyes as his mother. Lily's kind twinkling eyes were full of worry.

"You need to get going, Voldemort might be here at any minute."

"That's not possible, the fidlius charm. . . Peter would – Peter would never – "Lily's face donned one of understanding. Peter's guilty looks when he was late for meetings, becoming more and more quiet as weeks went by.

"How can you be sure? Wormtail would never betray us" argued James; he always saw the best in his friends.

"He's not in his hide out."

"That could mean anything."

"James, I don't want to take the risk." Lily who had stayed silent through James' and Sirus' argument sounded panicky. James looked at Lily and she gave him a pleading look. As if to emphasise her point, harry woke up and after spotting Sirius, started to try to free himself from his mother's arms to fling himself at his Godfather. Lily handed Harry to Sirius and turned to her husband.

"I know you don't want to believe Peter would do this to us. I don't either and Sirius' suspensions might be wrong, but do you really want to take the chance?"

James sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Let's go." Lily ran upstairs to get the a few things for Harry and within a few minutes every one was ready to go.

James had gone to get the pot of floo powder and Lily Sirius and Harry were waiting in the living room. Lily's voice was little more than a whisper.

"I can't believe he would do this." Lily's comment made him angry. How could Peter do this? He was meant to keep them safe.

"He still might not have done anything." James had come back into the room." So where are we going to go?"

Dumbledore"" Sirius answered immediately and with so much conviction it made the two look at him startled. "You can't go to the my house, everyone thinks I'm your secret keeper so you're going to have to talk to Dumbledore"

James nodded and ushered Lily to the fireplace. Sirius tried to give Harry to Lily but he started to wail and clung to him.

"It's okay little man; you'll see Uncle Padfoot again soon." With that Sirius gave him to Lily and she and a sniffling Harry stepped into the fire."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Lily shouted and then the two were gone. James and Sirius looked at each other for a long moment. James sighed again and was about to step into the fire when suddenly the front door was blasted open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what did you think? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

* * *

><p><em>When suddenly the front door was blasted open.<em>

Chapter 2

James stood shocked. He had actually done it. Wormtail actually betrayed them. When he heard Voldemort stepping into his house however he snapped out of it. Voldemort was too close. He looked at Sirius and knew the answer was all over his face too. Only one of them would get out.

"Go Prongs. You have a wife and kid to look after."

James looked at his best friend – his brother who was taking out his wand and rolling up his sleeves. James knew better than to argue.

"You better survive this Padfoot; or else I'm going to dig you up and kill you myself."

"Fair enough. Now go."

James jumped into the fire and within a few seconds he was gone. Just as he disappeared into the green flames, the living room door opened. Sirius gave a crazy chuckle.

"Come on Voldie. Give me your best shot." 

Lily couldn't sit still. All she could do was pace. Harry was crying loudly, asking for his daddy and his Uncle Siri. Had it only been a couple of minutes since she left? It seemed like hours Dumbledore had told her to wait here while he contacted the remains of the Order and the ministry. But how could she wait while her husband and her son's godfather were still in that house. What were they waiting for?

Green flames suddenly shot up in Dumbledore's fireplace and James Potter stepped out. Lily felt dizzy with the relief flooding through her. Harry stopped crying for about a nano second but then realising Sirius wasn't there too, he started wailing again.

"You know, sometimes I think he likes Sirius more than me" James said with a strained chuckle. Lily, too stressed to speak, ran to him. James put his arms tightly around her and their son.

"Daddy, where Uncle Siri?" Harry's question struck fear into the two adults' hearts. James wanted to go back so badly it hurt; but he promised Sirius he would stay for his family.

Dumbledore's office door was almost taken off its hinges as a very distressed werewolf came barging in. Harry squealed in delight.

"Uncle Remoo! Uncle Remoo!" Remus smiled slightly at Harry before turning to James and Lily.

"Are you okay? I can't believe Sirius would betray you like that. Seriously the next time I see that asshole I'm going to –"

"Stop and breath Remus." Lily said calmly but then stopped, looking confused. "Why did you say Sirius betrayed us?"

"All Dumbledore said was that you were betrayed and Sirius being your secret keeper it had to have been that son of -"

"Mooney hang on. Sirius wasn't our secret keeper. Peter is."

"What?"

"We swapped two days ago but we didn't tell anyone."

Remus looked shocked. "Where's Sirius?"

James and lily glanced at each other for a painful moment. "Still at Godrics Hallow." Remus went white for a second before his face darkened.

"Where's the rat?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Soo how was that? Review le do thoil and tell me what you think  
>- Ali<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does

* * *

><p><em>Where's the rat? <em>

Chapter 3

Peter was terrified. Once the Dark Lord killed the Potters, Peter would be a murderer. Will he be able to live with himself? They could be dead at this moment. He didn't feel sorry for them. Why should he? They deserved what they got. Defying the Dark Lord was stupid, even for them. But it still didn't mean he liked becoming a murderer. There would be one up side to this; he would not be blamed for the Dark Lord finding the Potters as everyone thinks that Sirius is their Secret Keeper. Sirius! The only one who could ruin everything, the only one who knew the truth. Fortunately under You – Know – Who's protection, the mutt will be taken care of.

Sirius was the perfect character for the blame. The ministry was bound to suspect him, even if he started sprouting the truth. He came from the Black family, he had a temper and at school, he found Slytherin's misfortune funny.

It was going to be okay. He was on the winning side. He was going to get through this.

.

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"A couple of days ago, but he was no different than usual." Remus was practically fuming and it seemed that his fury was rubbing off on James. The both of them were saying things they would do to Wormtail when they saw him, calling him every name under the sun.

"ENOUGH!" Lily looked furious, upset and very stressed. The look on her face was enough for the two men to stop and cower. "Sirius is at Godrics Hallow with Voldemort and we've no idea if he's alive or not and all you two can think about is looking for that bloody rat who is merlin knows where!"

"Sorry." "Yeah sorry." The mention of Sirius made them all go quiet. Was there even a slim chance that he managed to survive?

Harry had finally dozed off and was resting in his mother's arms. Lily couldn't believe how close they had come to the prophesy coming true; to losing Harry. She held him closer to her. James sensing what she was thinking put his arm around her; she leaned into him and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

.

Hours past, through the window, the sun could be seen starting to rise. Lily was still in James arms, both were sleeping peacefully. Remus was asleep with Harry on his lap, who was playing with the hem of his cloak. Harry being like his father, didn't like the quiet; he wailed loudly successfully waking everyone up. They looked worriedly at Harry who was now laughing innocently. Lily shuck her head and muttering under her breath.

"He had to inherit that trait from his father." James snorted

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. The adults immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Is Sirius okay?"

"Did you find Peter?"

"What about Voldemort?"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the flow of questions. The friends looked expectantly at the head master.

"Sirius is in St Mungo's"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** so what do you think so far? Is it good or should I give up on it? review! - Ali


	4. Chapter 4

I know over a year and I come back with a pathetically short chapter, to be honest I don't have much motivation when it comes to this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sirius is in St. Mungo's.<em>

Chapter 4

There was a stunned silence. Could there be chance, even the slightest chance that he managed to survive an attack by Voldemort. No it wasn't possible, no one survived when Voldemort decides to kill them.

"When you say St. Mungo's, do you mean in a ward laughing and joking like his usual self or St. Mungo's morgue?" Dumbledore was silent for a minute and the usual twinkle had left his eyes. This was enough for James to fear the worst. He didn't know what he would do if Sirius was dead. He was his best friend; his brother.

"He is alive, but only just. I assure you, the healers are doing the best they can for him; that is all I know on the matter at the moment I'm afraid, but we should remain hopeful. Now I know you'll probably want to vis -"

"What about Voldemort?" Remus interrupted "And Pettigrew? Have you found him?"

"I was more concerned on getting Sirius to Hospital than looking for Pettigrew, but it seems Voldemort has disappeared and I would assume Pettigrew will be with him."

James and Remus both glared thinking of the rat, he was going to get what he deserves for what he has done to Sirius and would have set of immediately to search for him, but Sirius was more important.

"I do not want all of you going to St Mungo's, if there are any Death Eaters there to see you, there could be grave consequences."

"James, Remus go, I'll stay here with Harry" Lily said and sat back down with Harry who sensing that two of their number were about to leave, started crying again. Dumbledore gave a swift nod and went to sort out accommodations for the Potters.

* * *

><p>James and Remus sprinted to the reception desk where they were met by a bored receptionist.<p>

"We're looking for Sirius Black, please" Remus panted. The Receptionist started to look up her files.

"Come on!" James practically shouted.

"Alrigh' Alrigh', keep your hair on; Sirius Orion Black, Floor Three, Ward Nine."

"Thank you! Thank you!" They sprinted up the stairs, earning disgruntled looks from the portraits and Healers. The sight awaiting for them was one they never wanted to see; Sirius Black, never without a grin and a joke up his sleeve was lying motionless on the bed as pale as a ghost. They shared a look before walking slowly up to his bed.

"Come on Pads" Remus muttered,

"We need you, mate" James whispered.

* * *

><p>"Come on Harry, eat your breakfast" Lily pleaded as she tried to feed the stubborn toddler his cereal, but Harry kept turning his head and pushing the spoon away.<p>

"Where Dada?"

"He'll be back soon"

"Where Remoo?"

"He'll be back _soon Harry_"

"Where Siri?"

Lily stopped to blink back the tears, leaving her son to play with the cereal, she moved to the window, hoping beyond hope that their closest friend would pull through.

* * *

><p>Peter cowered as the Dark Lords rage washed over him.<p>

"They weren't there! YOU said they would be there! You better hope I find them soon Wormtail, or you will never see another day! NOW GO!"

He ran out the door and transformed into a rat, his orders were clear, spy on the Potters, it was risky they knew he was the traitor, he must not be seen. If he didn't get any useful information he will be dead, if he was discovered by the order he will be dead. Either way, he was done for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **review please


End file.
